Alas de ángel
by LYSchatten-KR
Summary: Las alas de Castiel parecen actuar de una forma poco común enfrente del cazador rubio. El hermano menor tiene la respuesta a las dudas del cazador, pero ¿aquello es lo que deseaba escuchar?


Numero de palabras: 1600.

Pareja: Destiel.

Serie: Supernatural.

 **Alas de ángel**

La primera vez que le vi, sus alas fueron lo que me encantó de él. Era imposible no quedar encantado por la vista de esas alas que se extendían de manera imponente. Todo él era un ser majestuoso que al entrar provocaba un silencio exquisito.

Al principio creí que esas alas estarían ahí siempre, así podría contemplarlas tanto como me gustará, aunque claro, no admitiría estar encantado por ellas. Para que nadie supiera de mi gusto por ellas, de vez en cuando las apartaría alegando que estorbaban, le diría a Cas que se apartara un poco para que sus Alas no me tocaran, aun cuando en realidad apreciaría el verlas y amara tener el placer de tocar la suavidad de estas. Sin embargo, esas alas que tanto me gustaban no estarían presentes en todo momento, si no que aparecerían solo cuando Cas estuviera realmente relajado y olvidará que estás estaban visibles, cuando quisiera intimidar a los rivales y, momentáneamente, cuando desaparecía y alguna pluma caía quedándose atrás creando otro secreto que nunca revelaría; guardaba las plumas de aquellas bellas alas.

En algún momento, Cas comenzó a quedarse más tiempo en el búnker con nosotros, y sus alas se mantenían visibles durante todo ese tiempo, lo atribuí a que podía ser molesto mantenerlas escondidas todo el tiempo. Después de unas semanas, comencé a notar que sus alas se veían más esponjadas y se extendían levemente cuando se acercaba a mí. En un principio no comente nada acerca de esa situación, pero cuando noté que aquello no sucedía con Sam, me acerque a Cas para preguntarle a que se debía aquello.

"No es nada" me dijo y oculto sus alas. Me encontré decepcionado y algo molesto por esa respuesta. No sabía que esperaba escuchar después de preguntar aquello tan de repente, pero era claro que no esperaba un simple nada.

Las cosas continuaron de la misma forma. Cas ocultaba sus alas cada que salíamos por un caso y tan pronto llegábamos al bunker estas aparecían y si estaba cerca de mi están se extendían crendo dentro de mi un sentimiento de superioridad y alegría, pues sabía que era el único con quien sucedia eso, que solo yo tenía el placer de ver la belleza de esas alas extendiéndose solo para mi.

"Sammy" me acerque a mi hermano, quería preguntarle acerca de lo que pasaba con Cas, seguramente en alguno de sus libros había algo acerca de las alas de los angeles. "¿Sabes que pasa con las alas de Cas?" le pregunte mientras señalaba con lamirada a Cas que buscaba algo de información sobre el monstruo con el que nos enfrentábamos. Sam le miro y luego regreso la vista a mi para mirarme con extrañes.

"No veo nada extraño en sus alas." Me dijo, sí, yo sabía que él no lo había notado porque solo sucedía conmigo, pero no empezaría la conversación dando por hecho que yo entendía eso.

"Bueno, es que a veces se extienden y se esponjan levemente cuando se acerca." Le dije y el asintió, al parecer si había llegado a notar aquello. Por un segundo eso me molesto.

"No sé a que se deba, pero si quieres inverstigare un poco." Me contestó a lo que asentí y me levante de mi silla para ir con Cas. Sin falta sus alas se abrieron.

Un par de días después de que hable con Sam él llego con una extraña sonrisa.

"Ya sé que sucede." Me dijo aun sin quitar esa sonrisa de su rostro. Yo solo le mire diciendo "Y"

"Bueno, encontré que los ángeles no pueden controlar del todo sus alas o lo que estas hacen, mejor dicho." Me miro y soltó una risita, me estaba molestando, sin mencionar que me había puesto ansioso. "Al parecer, lo que sucede es que le gustas." Termino de decir, expectante por mi respuesta. Yo estaba congelado, no esperaba eso o quizá de alguna forma mi subconsciente lo sabía, pero yo no. "Lo que hace con sus alas es una forma de cortejo, aunque si no puedo controlar sus alas, puede que tampoco sea consciente de su atracción por ti." Agregó con la vista en el libro que llevaba.

Me levanté de mi silla y me fui, no sabía que pensar acerca de todo eso. Cuando me retiraba volví a escuchar la risa de Sam.

Con lo que había descubierto ahora no podía ver a Cas, mucho menos podía ver sus alas que de la nada me parecían molestas. Estaba confundido, no sabía que pensar y mucho menos sabía como decirle a Cas que no, que dejara de hacer eso con sus alas, que dejara de atraerme de esa manera… de alguna forma aquel cortejo funcionaba.

"Dean." Me llamó ese día, yo estaba en mi habitación escuchando un poco de música y tratando de no pensar en la persona que se adentraba. Solo levanté la ceja cuestionándolo. "¿Estas molesto?" dijo entrando completamente en la habitación, junto con aquel par que se extendía y esponjaba para mi deleite y disgusto. 'No hagas eso' pensé acomodándome en mi lugar.

"¿Por qué piensas eso?" dije sin mirarlo realmente. Sabía las razones, pero no iba a decir nada.

"Me estas evitando." Contestó y gire para mirarlo, sus alas se habían cerrado y mi corazón se había acelerado. No quería eso.

"No, Cas." Me acerqué a él, no sabía que iba a decir, pero solo no quería ver que sus alas hicieran eso. Entonces toque su hombro buscando reconfortarlo y que viera que no estaba molesto, a cambio sus alas se agitaron levemente y volvieron a abrirse, en ese momento una de ellas rozo mi rostro provocando un fuerte latido en mi corazón.

De algo nos dimos cuenta ambos en ese momento. Cas se sonrojo y yo había quedado congelado por aquel roce. No era como si anteriormente eso no hubiera sucedido, pero había algo diferente en ese momento.

Entonces Cas simplemente salio de la habitación sin decir nada y con su cara teñida de rojo.

Apartir de ese día Cas comenzó a evitar mi mirada, sus alas seguían haciendo lo mismo, pero ahora él era plenamente consciente de lo que pasaba, sabía que le gustaba, sin embargo el no entendía de sentimientos humanos, no tenía idea de cómo lidiar con aquella situación y, a pesar de que yo era un humano, tampoco tenía idea de cómo actuar frente a esto.

Continuamos nuestra vida tratando de ignorar lo sucedido, pero entre más tiempo pasaba más me carcomía el hecho de estar evitando la mirada de Cas, el hecho de pasarme las horas viendo sus alas extenderse y agitarse levemente cuando me acercaba, el como su rostro se arrebolaba al notar sus alas abrirse e intentaba volverlas a cerrar y sobretodo el como gracias a esas acciones yo me encontraba sonriendo de manera estúpida.

"Lo estás haciendo de nuevo." Dijo entre risas Sammy a lo que yo le dedique una mirada de odio.

"Dile a él que no haga eso, ahora sólo con verme lo hace." Conteste con fingida molestia.

"Sería mejor que ya le correspondieran, en lugar de evitarlo y mirarle a escondidas." Dijo cerrando de golpe el libro que leía y levantándose de su asiento. "Parecen adolescentes."

Le concedía eso, tenía razón al compararnos con los estúpidos adolescentes, pero es que aún estaba confundido, en verdad que nunca me hubiera imaginado que… bueno, estar enamorado de Cas, de Cas entre todas las personas, un hombre, un ángel en realidad.

"Cas." Le llamé ese día mientras esperaba su respuesta antes de entrar. Escondía una de mis manos detrás de la espalda, una sorpresa que no sabía si era buena y en realidad no entendía porque lo hacía, era estúpido opte por mejor retirarme, pero Cas abrió la puerta que hasta ahora solo estaba entreabierta y me dejó ver esas alas que se extendieron casi completamente tirando unas cuantas cosas a su alrededor. Cas se sintió avergonzado y los colores subieron a sus mejillas y yo no podía decidir en qué era más hermoso, si el atardecer en su rostro o sus alas abiertas casi de par en par que se movían ligeramente provocando en Cas un caos.

Me reí de su mal momento, me descuide y deje ver las flores que ocultaba en mi espalda, eso hizo que Cas detuviera su búsqueda de un lugar donde esconderse y fijará su mirada confundida en las flores que traía, sus alas deteniéndose.

"Oh." Fue lo que salió de mis labios cuando note la mirada de Cas. "Compre flores para alguien que quiero invitar a salir." Dije a lo que Cas ladeó la cabeza aún confundido, sus alas cerrándose un poco y eso provocándome querer jugar con él. "Creo que me enamore de alguien y, bueno sé que con nuestro 'trabajo' este tipo de cosas no debería ni intentarlo…" hice una pausa para observar la reacción de Castiel, había bajado la mirada y sus alas se cerraban más. "Pero, esta persona es diferente, sé que no me dejara solo pues una vez me dijo que todas las personas que amo podrían irse, excepto él." Sus alas se extendieron nuevamente y levanto la vista hacia mi. "Cas, solo toma las flores, ya he dicho demasiado." Le extendi el ramo completamente avergonzado por todas las cosas que había dicho, era demasiado para mi.

Cuando tomó el ramo sus alas comenzaron a agitarse más y varias cosas caían al suelo, estaba haciendo un desastre.

"Cas con calama." Dije pero antes de poder agregar algo más él se lanzó a mis brazos y sus alas continuaron agitándose arruinando el lugar, pero no podía importarme menos.


End file.
